The invention relates to a method for ascertaining the earth fault direction in an electric three-phase network which is operated in a compensated way or in an isolated way, respectively. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for ascertaining the earth fault direction in an electric three-phase network, corresponding to each one of the methods.